Told Cha So
by Gamegirl452
Summary: Max is called in front of the female alpha council. What happened? And what does the ruling have to do with a male X5. One-Shot


Told Cha So by GameGirl452

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Dark Angel world or characters. Although if I could have Alec in a blue towel for just a minute I would die a happy woman!

Title: Told Cha So

Summary: Max is called in front of the female alpha council. What happened? And what does the ruling have to do with a male X5. One-Shot

Author Note: I've lent some of the ideas in regards to the alpha council from Zacbell Hot Sweet Heat world. It's a wonderful fic and everyone should read it.

Max walked down the stairs into crash. The club was jumping as it always was on a Friday night, everyone just chillin' down for the weekend. The dance floor was packed she noticed as she scanned the room for her boo. She spotted her sat at the usual table with her jug of beer. As walked through the club, with it's peeling paint and broken floor she received the usual jibes and leer's but she had been coming here long enough for people to know that you didn't touch her without her permission.

As Max arrived at the table Original Cindy looked up and smiled at her,

"Hey Boo," OC greeted as she got up and gave Max a hug.

"Original Cindy been lookin' everywhere for ya, where d'ya go boo?" and smiled, Max knew she was only looking out for her, she knew all about the 'black-helicopter guys' as she called them, formerly known as Manticore.

"Had a meeting back at TC" Max answered and hoped OC would leave it at that. It was bad enough that she had to do what she had to do never mind have OC delve into it further. Max sat and thought about the meeting that she had just come from.

FLASHBACK*****************************************************************************************

Max sat in a room with 12 other females. They were sat in their council meeting room at TC HQ. The room reminded her too much of Manticore, all grey and metal but this is all they had and at least it was equipped, clean and most importantly sound proofed. Even the females guarding the council meeting wouldn't be able to hear what they were taking about, which was an impressive feat given their enhanced hearing.

Max wasn't sat in her normal spot; she would normally be sat at the head of the table with Kasey at her right side and Lake at her left. However, Kasey was currently sat in the head chair with Lake on her right while the left spot was empty. Max sat across from them on their right down the side of the table. Across from her sat another X5, she was about 5'5", slim built like her but with blue eyes and the lightest blonde hair you'll ever see. She had the good looks that all X5 were designed with but she had the personality to with the hair Max though.

Max looked over to Kasey wanting to get this over and done with, she knew what the outcome would be having made the ruling herself several times. She hated that this had to be done as a alpha council ruling. She phased out the low dim of her fellow council members whispered discussions as she focused on the proceedings at hand.

"Quiet please" Kasey asked as she looked around the room, everyone quickly quitened wanting to get out of this quickly as it was a Friday night.

"First, I want to say thank you to everyone for attending, I know it's late and we'll try and get these proceedings done as quickly as possible." She looked around the room at the women sitting in front of her. "Max, Crystal. You have been called in front of the female alpha council due to you both registering interest in the same male X5. Up until this time no-one other than yourselves and me know who this X5 is. It has been decided in the interest of fairness and subjectivity that this person remains anonymous to the council members. Do you agree?"

Max looked at Crystal as she nodded, her blond hair falling over her shoulders as she said, Max also nodded. She didn't want this getting out until after everything was over. 'What a mess' Max thought. 'But that it the way of it'.

"Good, right this is fairly simple. Crystal, are you willing to retract your register of interest for the male X5 concerned?" Kasey asked as she looked at Crystal. She hated doing this, everyone in the room knew that Max wasn't going to back down and she was also going to win but this blond bimbo just wanted to get in the way forcing the issue rather than letting it develop as it should do. 'At least I'll win some money out of this' she thought, thankful that Lake had taken her bet.

"No, I am not" Crystal stated as she sat back on her chair. Kasey sighed and looked at Max, her features looked tired, 'probably worrying about these proceedings' she thought, the bags under her eyes told the story people knew that she didn't need much sleep so for her to be tired enough for it to show on her face was basically unheard of at TC.

"Max, are you willing to retract your register of interest for the male X5 concerned?" Kasey repeated all the time looking at Max.

"No, I am not" Max answered, if Kasey didn't know better, she would have taken her tone as a veiled threat against her.

Kasey turned to the other council members, "As you have witnessed, both claimants have refused to retract their claim to the male X5 in question. Do you concur?" she asked and watched as in turn each council member, save for Max, nodded.

"Due to this matter involving our chief alpha, I have overall proxy in this matter." Kasey stated. "The general ruling applies however there is one slight change." As she spoke the other females looked in puzzlement at her, they never changed the ruling if there was a precedent case unless the situation was vastly different, it helped everyone gain a fair ruling.

"The ruling is as follows, Max, Crystal you have to make your interests know to the X5 in question within 7 days from today" Kasey ruled and the other females looked shocked. Kasey continued, "I am aware that this is time frame is quite a lot shorter than usual however the male X5 in question is a superior alpha rank and therefore if this is not resolved quickly it could have detrimental effects to our continued military presence in Seattle if the situation is allowed to continue past a week. Also due to our chief alpha being involved she is not allowed to take part in any alpha proceedings whilst this ruling is in place. I will become chief alpha during this time frame." Kasey continued, "As always we remind you that what has been spoken within these walls is not to be repeated outside these walls. Thank you for your time ladies" and with that the women in the room rose out of their seats and walked out of the room.

END OF FLASHBACK****************************************************************************

Cindy made a non-committal noise as Max was brought back into the present. She reached over the table and grabbed a glass and filled it with beer. She felt like getting very drunk tonight, but knew that it was almost impossible to do due to her ramped up metabolism.

"So, what's happenin' with you 'n' your boy?" Cindy asked as she saw the X5 walk into the club. He was a fine specimen; even Original Cindy could see that even if she did bat for the home team, but then all Max's crew were built like that.

"I don't know OC, we'll know soon enough" Max said cryptically as she spotted Crystal walking up to him. 'She works fast' Max thought, as she saw her draping herself over him as he ordered a drink at the bar. She turned back to OC not able to look at the event unfolding in front of her.

"Well, if you don't mind boo, Original Cindy spotted a lickety boo over in the corner there and she wants to go and introduce herself" OC said gleefully.

"Yeah not a problem OC, have fun"

"Oh OC will boo, don't wait up" and with that she walked away from the table, Max saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and whipped her head round and grabbed the leather clad arm that was reaching out to her a twisted it.

"Ouch Maxie, what was that for" a voice yelled at her, almost at once she let go.

"Sorry Alec, I didn't realise you were there." Max apologised,

"Max, are you feeling ok?" Alec asked, his voice full of concern but Max saw his eyes sparkling, 'Git!'.

"Well, now that you mention it Alec, I have this pain, right in my butt you think you could help out with it?" she bantered.

"Oh now Maxie, that cuts me deep. Here I am being a concerned friend and you just throw it right back in my face" Alec told her with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Grow up Alec" Max fired back, knowing that he wouldn't take any of this to heart.

"Yeah yeah Max." Alec said as he reached to grab her arm,

"Seriously, are you ok? I've just had quite an interesting conversation with Crystal." He said, Max ducked her eyes from him. She knew Crystal wouldn't have been able to tell him who the other party was but still.

"I heard about the late night female alpha council meeting" again Max found a spot on her jeans that was awfully fascinating. "Crystal let slip that Kasey was chairing the meeting. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I know there must be something quite devastating happen for you not to be able to chair a meeting." With that Max looked into his eyes, they were full of genuine concern for her. Max knew that it was a now or never kinda moment.

"Well, I can't chair a meeting if I'm one of the parties involved" and with that simple sentence everything seemed to stop. Crash seemed to fade away and there was just her and Alec.

"Are you serious?" Alec asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Yeah Alec, I am!" and with that she lent forward and kissed him. Thei lips melted together as they deepened the kiss, Alec tongue ran across her bottom lip as she allowed him access to her mouth. His hand crept up and tangled in her hair and as they slowed they broke the kiss.

"Wow" Max whispered

"So, let me get this straight Maxie." Alec said not wanting their to be a misunderstanding, not wanting to wake up. "You want me as your mate, the whole for life, sleeping in the same bed, having children, life partner mate?" he asked, a certain amount fo pleading in his voice.

"Yes Alec, I do" she said with a smile,

"Great, cause I do too" and with that they leaned forwarded and kissed again.

********************************

Over on the other side of the club, Kasey stood with Lake. She looked over to the couple, "Told Cha so" she said in a sing song voice to Lake. "Pay up" and with that Lake handed over 20 bucks.

*******************************************

Thankyou to everyone who read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

GG452


End file.
